ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Terror Trap
Transformers: Terror Trap, is the sixth film in the live-action film series, serving as a sequel to Transformers: The Last Knight , and was released on June 28, 2019. Synopsis The fifth film's (Transformers: The Last Knight) official, we evaluate at the end of both secret, he returned to Cybertron, Optimus and his team. Quintessa (Gemma Chan) is now in human form and is fond of fostering horns by fooling people. I think the new sequel movie scene will be a space crossing the middle of the six horns. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIgrcW7bUNY) My personal prediction is likely to take place in Africa, Portugal or Izmir. Optimus and Autobots While Cybertron is back, some Autobots and Decepticons are still on Earth. For example, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Cogman and some Autobot characters protect the world to stop the horns; a legendary Megatron, Barricade, Sideways reincarnated by Quintessa, and some Decepticon characters is hiding. Quintessa has established a terrorist organization under her own name. Many officials have broken down their brains one by one and filled their consciousness with painful elements like violence. All local and national television channels in the world, as well as all live video on the Internet, are being broadcast with a few minutes of provocative threats and annoying remarks! Lennox (Josh Duhamel), Santos (Santiago Cabrera) and the military army and cops are trying to catch up with a psychopathic terrorist named Quintessa. The horns are growing day by day. Suddenly the Unicron is coming out! While the military forces and the Unicorn and Quintessa conflicted; Optimus, Bumblebee and other Autobots have to go back to Earth! Moreover, Cybertron is approaching the world again at great speed! Characters (Cast) Humans * Cade Yeager (Mark Wahlberg) * Kate O'Neil (Juliette Lewis) * Tessa (Nicola Peltz) * Shane (Jack Reynor) * Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) * Carly Witwicky (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley) * William Lennox (Josh Duhamel) * Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) * Santos (Santiago Cabrera) * Morshower (Glenn Morshower) * Joshua Joyce (Stanley Tucci) * Luke Scagnetti (Tom Sizemore) * Quintessa (Gemma Chan) Autobots * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) Star 5700XE * Bumblebee (Erik Aadahl) Camaro SS/2019 Chevrolet Camaro SS - Yellow/Black * Hot Rod (Omar Sy) Centenario LP770-4 - Black/Orange Details * Hound (John Goodman) Unimog * Drift (Ken Watanabe) Mercedes-AMG GT-R/2019 Mercedes-AMG GT-R - Black/Red * Crosshairs (John DiMaggio) Chevrolet Corvette Stingray/2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 - Green/Black * Cogman (Jim Carter) * Cliffjumper (Woody Harrelson) Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat - Red/Black * Prowl (Ricky Whittle) Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Police Car * Smokescreen (Dominic Cooper) Challenger SRT Hellcat powered 2019 Dodge Durango SRT AWD - Billet Metallic Clear * Grimlock * Slug * Mini-Dinobots ** Mini Grimlock ** Mini Slug ** Mini Strafe * Daytrader (Steve Buscemi) 1924 Junkion Truck/2019 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter 4X4 Dropside 4 Door Lang - Camouflage Green * Volleybot (Steven Barr) Chevrolet Impala - Blue Velvet Metallic Decepticons * Megatron (Frank Welker) 2018 Freightliner Cascadia - Dark Gray * Barricade (Jess Harnell) Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Police Car * Sideways (Robert Downey JR./Jason Statham) Audi R8 - Orange * Knockout Alfo Romeo Giulia - Vesuvio Gray * Berserker Chevrolet Suburban - Black * Skyquake Fighter Jet * Dreadwing Fighter Jet * Decepticon Protoforms Others * Dragonstorm * Unicron * Breakdown (Lockdown's Brother) (Luke Evans) Lincoln Navigator Black Label L - Matte Gray * Insecticons Army * Predacons Army Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Cinematic Universe Category:Transformers Chronicles series